Inability
by Fireness
Summary: Set of ambiguous romantic drabbles. Let your own mind decide who the pairings are, that way we don't have any pairing wars, okay? XD Titled for first drabble.
1. Inability

I don't even know what the matter with me is anymore…. Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

* * *

**Inability**

It started out innocent enough, really. I mean, we had been friends for so long before…before it all began to change. But change it did.

I didn't actually suspect anything was wrong when it began. Like I said, we were friends, so the pats on my back, the lingering handshakes, the "accidental" bumping of my arm…they all seemed perfectly friendly, even if it was overly so. But the changes continued. They were gradual, creeping up on me unexpectedly, disguised beneath the mask of comradeship.

Next came the massages. My neck had been aching after one particularly hard job, and I had let slip to The Other this little fact. My "friend" (for at this point I was still fooled) placed cool, gentle, soothing fingers on the base of my aching part and moved them in just the right way to relieve my tension. It was amazing. But my lack of objection to such forwardness only made The Other grow bolder. Several times a week, I would feel those fingers again, wherever I ached the most – my neck, my back, my feet – and then sometimes where I had never strained myself at all – my arms, my thighs, my butt. That last had been rather awkward on my part, but The Other acted as though nothing were out of place.

I had half a mind to tell The Other to stop, that I wasn't interested, before things got out of hand. The problem was what if I was overreacting? What if my friend was being just that? I didn't want to ruin our relationship, of course.

Then there was the other problem…slightly harder to deal with: I was maybe – just maybe – becoming interested in return. I found myself anticipating the cool touches, the "accidental" brushing of our bodies, the friendly hugs that were so much more. By the time we shared our first kiss, I was wrapped completely around The Other's finger.

And after our first real time together (you know what I mean), I found myself reflecting…maybe the inability to say no really wasn't a bad thing. In certain circumstances, anyway.

* * *

A/N: I love writing these little things where you can kind of make up your own scenario, it gets the reader really involved in the story, I feel. Sorry for abruptness, I tried to make it flow as well as I could at just after midnight, immediately following seven hours of work.

Based loosely on a situation I am currently in, much to my dismay. My inability to say "no" somehow reminded me of an FMA character, though I shan't say who, elsewise it'll ruin the story.

350 words. I'm so proud of myself.

Familiarity breeds contempt. Ambiguity breeds pairing wars. Tell me in your review (hint hint) which pairing you imagined in this situation, or which pairing is your favourite. And remember, I am always open to suggestions, so if you want me to write something, let me know, okay?

(P.S. familiarity also breeds children…)


	2. Mine

Right, so I've had this inspiration for months, but couldn't figure out how to word it. Another ambiguous fic, but different pairing from the last one.

* * *

I have many nicknames for the one who lies closest to my heart: My Love, My One, My Only. My Life…

Once I thought I had lost my love. For one agonizing, hopeless moment that lasted for several years – or was it several years that lasted only a moment; it's so hard to tell now – I believed My Life had been torn from me, and I could not bear it. I was lost, a lone drop of water in the entire ocean, separated from that which kept me alive. Despair and desperation overtook me, and I did not fight against them.

But then, unexpectedly, My Life was returned to me. Speechless, all I could do was take the one I longed for into my arms and silently vow to never let that person leave me again. Ever. I could not live without my life.

I don't know, maybe I shocked That One when I performed such actions; I had never before displayed such affection directly to That One, after all… but I did not care. I would not let go, not physically, and certainly not emotionally. I felt possessiveness at that moment unlike any other I had ever experienced.

I have many nicknames for the one who lies closest to my heart, but they all have one thing in common: each one contains the word "my." For that is what That One is; mine. And I am not one to give up my possessions, not without a fight..

* * *

Hm, it kind of sounds like Riza's POV after the events of chapter 39 in the manga, though that is not what I had intended. The pairing I wrote this for is ignored, overlooked, even shunned, but I like it.

You know the drill: review and tell me which pairing you imagined. I got five reviews for the last chapter, which is damn good for me. (Sigh) I need more inspiration for these things. Oh, and if anyone was wondering, I wrote the first one for Havoc and Fury. Good job ZOMFG EDWARD, you have just as twisted a mind as I.


	3. Perfection

Disclaimer: Don't ask...you're better off not knowing.

* * *

**Some Semblance of Perfection**

Sometimes I think I feel The Other's eyes on me, studying me as intently as I do them; but then logic takes control once more and I know I only imagined the feeling. Truth is, I wish more than anything that The Other would take notice of me more than as "just friends." Unfortunately, I know it will not happen, not yet anyway. Not when things have been so messed up lately.

In a perfect world, where nothing went horribly wrong, where nobody had to worry about anything, where we were free to do whatever we wished, perhaps I could have summoned the courage to tell That One how I feel. And That One would agree. Hell, we would probably even live happily ever after, if you really want to get sappy about it. But this world is not perfect, I cannot tell My Secret Love how I feel, and That One most certainly does not feel the same way about me. It is a fate I (as well as the rest of the world) am doomed to suffer until life can become perfect – in short, forever.

Is it really the imperfections of the world that make it so beautiful? Surely not. Surely that is just some stupid philosophical idea that, underneath all the poetic symbols and metaphors, indeed means nothing at all. It is just an empty concept meant to make humans feel better about the veritable hell we occupy for the time being.

Perhaps it is all about perception. When I look at My Secret Love, I do indeed see perfection unlike any other to grace this earth. When one looks at one's self, however, one will only see flaws – it is true for That One as well. So I keep my thoughts to myself, I make no move, no mention of what I feel inside. I must wait…and continue to watch, until such time as will be…well…perfect.

Owari.

* * *

Author's Note: For once I wrote something without a specific pairing…well, not an FMA pairing anyway. Umm, Royai? Edwin? RoyEd? I have no clue. 320 words, by the way.

Written while on vacation – sort of. So I'm not sure about how good it is. I kind of forced it, so it might be pretty crappy. You tell me.

And if anyone was wondering, last chapter was written in dedication to Ross and Broche. - Admit it, they're cute together. And this chapter was actually inspired by Lupin and Tonks from Harry Potter (am total geek, yes.) Hmmmmm, maybe I should post my ambiguous series there, yes?

If you want a response to your review, be sure to leave me your email address. Since these drabbles are so few and far between, I forget to do review responses each chapter, and instead will send responses via email.


End file.
